My Song Fic Collection
by Morrigan's-Pride
Summary: The NASCAR story is put on hold untill the end of my Senior year. Right now I have a bunch of Song Fic ideas including alot of country.(Can you tell I like Country)
1. Default Chapter

Soulmates

The title sucks, I am no good at them. Anyway, I thought this was a cute song for Rain and Domon. I do not own G Gundam Or The Song "Check Yes or No" that is Greorge Straight's.

Domon smiled as he wached Rain play with Hoi and Min. She was so sweet with them. It had been about two weeks after the fight with the Dark Gundam and everyone was starting to relax, getting used to the peace that followed the year of turmoil. He chuckled as Rain grabbed Min from behind and started to tickle her. She more like the tomboyish person he had left ten years ago. She had been a wild thing, always in some sort of trouble.

_-It started way back in third grade.  
I used to sit beside Emmylou Hayes  
A pink dress, a matching bow, and her pony tail.  
She kissed me on the school bus, but told me not to tell. -_

In third grade she had brought her pet snake for show-and-tell. To jazz "Bob" (as she called the animal) up ,she guled rhinestones and fake feathers on him. It excaped from the bag it was in and nearly gave the teacher an heart attack. That had gained them the nickname "Double Trouble". They had sat next to each other for their entire elementary school time up untill he had left. They had gone through everything together. Domon had been there when Rain's Mother left them, tired of her Father always being away. Rain had been there when he had found out that he was going away for ten years.

_-Next day I chased her round the playground  
Across the monkey bars, to the merry-go-round  
And Emmylou got caught passing me a note  
Before the teacher took it, I read what she wrote. -_

He laughed as he rememdered the day they had gotten "the talk". They spent the evening talking on Rain's porch ,Koji watching them like hawk, woundering how sane parents really where. It wasn't that crazy sounding now ,shareing your body and soul with one person and one person only. He could see himself having a family with Rain, coming home to her at night. Snuggling to her in bed ,a little one between them.

_-Do you love me, do you wanna be my friend?  
And if you do, well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand  
If you want to.  
I think this is how love goes, check yes or no. -_

That's when she sliped next to him ,wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "And what are yousmiling about" she whispered in his ear. He put his hand on her waist, pulling her coser to him. "Us." came the simple reply. "What exactly about 'us' are youthinking about" she persisted. Domon turned to look at her. "Our future, Rain, I want to be the Father of your kids, the one you cuddle after a long day at the hospital. I want to be there for you for the rest of your life and beyond." He kissed after saying this, hard and strong, putting everything he felt for her into it. "Is that a marrage proposal" she asked when they pulled apart. Domon grinned "If you want it to be." He said.

_-Now we're grown up and she's my wife.  
Still like two kids with stars in our eyes.  
Ain't much changed, I still chase Emmylou.  
Up and down the hall, around the bed in our room. -_

He smiled as he wached her across from him. She looked even more like an angel in white. It was a mere month since the fight ,but as his father put it "they had been waiting their enire lives for each other". Chibodee was upset at the fact that he never even had a chance to have a "guys only" night. Argo wouldn't have been able to come to the thing, ether finding out that the "stiff comander" was mearly a ploy Natasha used to get into the milatary when she heard he had been caught. The bigger shock to the Russian man was that she had her eye on him since she first saw him on the news at the age of sixteen. Shaking his head, Domon pulled himself back to what the preacher was saying.

_-Last night I took her out in a white limousine  
Twenty years later, she still gets to me  
Can't believe it's been that long ago.  
When we got started with just a little note. -_

three years later

Domon sighed happily as he enjoyed the late spring warmth, a small bundle snuggled next to him. Next thing he knew, a small girl flung herself at him. "Daddy, Mommy's home" she cried. The bundle next to him stirred. "Huh" her twin brother said groggily. "Come on Koji, let's go greet your Mother." The little boy pulled himself off the blanket they where laying on. "Come on Kaoru, let's go see Mommy." he said. "No need" a voice said. "I'm right here." the brunette came out of the back door. "Mommy" the two-year-olds cried. They ran twards their Mother, happy to see her home. Domon smiled as he watched the Mother pull her kids into a hug. That night the family of four where in the king sized bed that was in the master bedroom.The twins where already asleep, but the parents where up, talking. "Domon, did you ever think that you would have a life like this" Rain whispered, trying to not wake the kids. "When I started going out with you I did." Her husband replied. Rain smiled, whaching him as he pulled a strand of hair from Kaoru's eyes. "I love you" she whispered gently, her voice filled with love. "I love you, too." her husband replied, kissing her on the cheek. Then they both slipped into a blissful sleep, surronded by the warmth of their family.

_-Do you love me, do you wanna be my friend?  
And if you do, well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand  
If you want to.  
I think this is how love goes, check yes or no. -_

Tada! My first attempt in a while, I hope you like it! Please Reveiw!


	2. Untitled

I'm going to ditch the NASCAR story for a while. I hope someone who knows what I'm talking about will read it. (GO #24 Drive for Five!) So I'm just working on my song fic things. This one is by Garth Brooks. Those of you who have seen Frequency might know it.

Disclaimer: Don't own G Gundam, but I sure wish I did. It would be on more often. I also don't own this song.

Have no clue, suck at titles

Domon leaned back, listening to the girls talking behind him. One voice stood out in particular. He loved the sound of it, soft and gentle, with the rhythm of a spring shower. He smiled at it, for it had been with him for this entire year. It had faded only once, but it had been his fought. Now it was back, permanently. He was never going to let it go again.

_There's a ship out on the ocean,_

_At the mercy of the sea._

_It's been tossed about,_

_Lost and broken,_

_Wandering aimlessly._

_And God somehow you know,_

_That ship is me._

The fighter closed his eyes, thinking back on a time when that voice had been there for him.

**Flashback**

Domon was pinned against the ground, the Gundam of the DG-Cell infected Seitt hovering above him. Then, from nowhere, he heard Rain. "Seitt, NO!" She scrambled onto the Shining Gundam. She continued to talk to him, telling him why she had left so sudden. With the tables turned on the Neo-Turkey fighter, Rain begged Domon not to kill him. The normally stubborn fighter was surprised to find himself complying with her wish. He could have sworn that she would stay with Seitt, but she didn't. She stayed with him for the rest of the fight. For that, he couldn't be more thankful.

**End Flashback**

'_Cause there's a lighthouse,_

_In a harbor,_

_Shining faithfully._

_Pouring its light out,_

_Across the water._

_For this sinking soul to see,_

_That someone out there still believes in me._

Domon grinned at this memory. The voice giggled and he turned to see what was happening. Rain was in a deep conversation with Natasha, who was constantly pushing a loose strand of hair out of her face (Argo seemed fascinated by that). Rain's hands moved about wildly, like they always did when she was excited, Her blue eyes sparkling. Domon's eyes softened. He remembered yet another time when she was there.

**Flashback**

Domon was kneeling on the ground, feeling like he had the wind knocked out of him. His mind was whirling through the events that had occurred. One thing stood out the most, hurt the most. His beloved master Asia had gone to the Dark Side (LOL-couldn't help myself). He just sat there, trying to sort things out when he heard footsteps behind him. It was Rain, he knew just by her light footfalls. She stood beside him, not saying a word. Then, suddenly, she knelt down beside him and wrapped her arms around him. They just stayed there, holding on to each other, while Domon's shoulders shook with silent tears.

**End Flashback**

_On a prayer,_

_In a song,_

_I hear your voice,_

_And it keeps me hanging on._

_Oh, raining down, against the wind._

_I'm reaching out,_

'_Till we reach the circle's end._

_When you come back to me again._

He rested his head on his arms, just watching her. Then Allenby came up to the girls, smiling. She must have said a remark about their (R&D) relationship, because Rain turned red and playfully hit her. Domon grinned when he saw the Swedish Girl wince. _That's my Rain _he thought _I guess all that work on the Gundam gave her an edge._ In a flash, another memory hit him.

**Flashback**

Domon worked on the Gundam in his usually silence, half- listening to Rain talking behind him. Turning to scold her for pestering him, he saw the mechanic begin to topple from the large machine. Acting quickly, he rushed to grab her. About to yell at her for not paying attention, the words died on his lips as he realized she was feverish. She scolded him for worrying; reminding him that she was a doctor. Later, he found her lying on the cockpit floor, not moving. That had REALLY scared him. When she woke up she chided him again for worrying about her. This time he wouldn't back off. He insisted on helping her with the gundam. He told her that it wasn't just his gundam it was THEIR gundam. The rest of the time he spent quietly responding to her instructions, until she finally collapsed, their work finished. Domon laid the young woman onto the bed Natasha provided, telling her quietly to get better.

**End Flashback**

_There's a moment,_

_That we all come to._

_In our own time and in our own space._

_For all that we've done,_

_We can undo,_

_If our hearts' in the right place._

Domon looked at the group of women, who where completely involved in their conversation. They had yet to notice that he was watching them. Much like he had not noticed that Rain was watching him during the fight. As time went on, he had started noticing. Her solid loyalty really meant something to him. That realization came back from a memory that he would never forget.

**Flashback**

Domon grunted as he tried to get control of the new Gundam. He couldn't believe that Master Asia had risen again from the ruble that the German Ninja had left. He had just about given up hope when he heard a voice speaking out to him. Looking up he saw that it was Rain. Confusion, mixed with the relief that she was all right, surrounded him. Wasn't Rain in Neo-Hong Kong? There she was, though. She walked up to him, reaching out to touch Domon. He bit his lip as he felt her grab his shoulders. Then she whispered that everyone was waiting for him, that he needed to stay strong. He just listened to her, remembering how she was one of his calming points. Next thing he knew, she had uploaded the data from the Shining Gundam into the Burning Gundam. Easily pushing the wounded Asia off of him, Domon made a vow that that gundam was theirs.

**End Flashback.**

_On a prayer,_

_In a song,_

_I hear your voice,_

_And it keeps me hanging on._

_Oh, raining down, against the wind._

_I'm reaching out,_

'_Till we reach the circle's end._

_And you come back to me again._

Domon grinned as the girls went into a torrent of laughter at something. He loved the sound of Rain's laugh. It had deepened slightly from the high shriek it had been when she was younger. He had rarely heard it during the fight, now it happened often. His eyes darkened as he remembered that he had almost lost her. He had come back, though, and more strongly connected to him then ever.

**Flashback.**

Domon clung to his arm, his face twisted in pain. He could hear Swartz (sp?) taunting him. His heart was sore from the realization that he lost Rain. She had turned her back on him, and it was his fought. Domon bit his lip, hoping that it was all just a bad dream. But it was too real, and there was nothing he could do. Then he heard Rain's voice, urging him to stay strong. She told the replacement mechanic how to fix the arm, her voice strong and steady. When it was all over she ran into his arms, tears in her eyes. She muttered how sorry she was that she left, but he shushed her. He was the one who should be sorry; he was the one who hurt her. She looked up at him and smiled her beautiful smile. He knew he would never again let him go.

**End Flashback**

_And again I see,_

_My yesterday's in front of me,_

_And folding like a mystery._

_You're changing all that isn't used to be._

The girls continued to horse around, their voices getting louder and louder. They where really enjoying themselves. That was good. They all earned their rest. He thought he had heard something about their Governments treating them to something nice. Natasha was hoping it was a weekend at a deserted island. Rain didn't care, just as long as she was with friends. That was how she was. She loved being around people that she liked, just herself. She had been talking about going back to school after they got back; to finish up the stuff she needed to. How he could keep forgetting that she was a doctor, he had no clue.

**Flashback**

They stood under the tree together, figuring out what they where going to do about Kouji. It was then Rain reminded him that she was a doctor. The fighter bit his lip and reddened. How could he forget? Rain just smiled at him. Then her face fell. "Domon?" she whispered. He looked at her. "Hm?" Rain took a breath and went on. "Just promise me you'll return here alive? I don't care if you win the tortment, just return to me alive." He leaned in his face so that it was close to hers. "I promise, Rain. I'll win this thing, too. Just be here when I get back." Rain nodded in agreement and they just stood there for a few more seconds (AN: This is where I was falling off my chair screaming "Kiss her you numbskull!" In the Manga he does). The he turned to leave, keeping her words close to heart.

**End Flashback**

_On a prayer,_

_In a song,_

_I hear your voice,_

_And it keeps me hanging on._

_Oh, raining down, against the wind._

_I'm reaching out,_

'_Till we reach the circle's end._

_When you come back to me again._

Domon stood up and walked to Rain, slipping an arm around her shoulder. "And what you doing?" he asked her. Rain looked up at him, her eyes full of innocence. "Nothing" came her simple reply. Domon laughed and pulled her close. "How can 'nothing' be so funny?" he asked her. "It just is." Was the simple reply. Domon slipped next to her and kissed her on the cheek. It was funny how easy that gesture had become. He grabbed her slim hand into his own, rubbing the diamond ring on her hand. It was custom made, just for her. The band was a simple gold, much like a wedding band. But it was embedded with five-rain drop shaped diamonds. The number was significant to them. That was how old they had been when their friendship had really set in, the year Rain's mother had left. It had been hard on her, but he stuck by her, and their friendship had grown. He loved her for who she was, the woman that feisty little girl had become.

**Flashback**

They stood together on a dock, just looking out onto the ocean. Rain sighed and nestled closer to Domon. It had been a long, tiring year and they needed the relaxing time. Domon rested his head on hers, enjoying that scent that was special to her. A combination of her shampoo, oil (from the Gundam), and the slightest hit of they way a hospital smells. He loved every bit of it, so, so much.

He knew, deep in his heart, they where meant for each other. Fate had thrown them into the Gundam fight to test their strength, and to speed up the pace of their relationship. He fingered the small box in his pocket, trying to work up the nerve to ask her to be with him forever. It was hard to believe that he got so nervous about a thing like this, when he was supposed to be the King of Hearts. They stood their a while longer when Domon finally said, "Rain?" She looked at him. "Yes Domon?" She asked, turning her head up to look at him. He pulled away slightly and took a deep breath. "You know how much I love you, right? Well, I just wanted to get this out of the way before anything else happens." With that he kneeled down, taking the box out of his pocket, opening it for her to see. "Rain, will you marry me?" Rain stood back, looking stunned. Her eyes filled up with tears as she nodded and whispered, "Yes, Domon I will." The fighter stood up and placed the ring on her finger. He pulled her in his arms and heard her say softly, "I couldn't think of a better way to live out my life then with you." Domon smiled and rested his head on hers, going back into the same position they where in earlier.

_When you come back to me again._


	3. No Worries

Here's my next song fic. I hope to have another one up by the time I graduate (13 Days!) or at least another chapter to my NASCAR story.

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or the song, Tim McGraw owns that. (an: I wished I owned him, though, Damn, he's sexy in those jeans!)

No Worries

Domon looked at his surroundings and sighed. He was not happy to be here, at this little bar that Chibodee had dragged them to, so at least he had someone to complain to. Or had someone to complain to. The others had gone off on their own, to do stuff. Rain was dancing with the other girls, enjoying herself. That was when some guy came up to her, obviously asking her to dance.

_Everywhere I go_

_They're staring at her_

_Every man I know_

_He wants to have her_

_I guess I ought to be_

_A jealous man_

Rain smiled and shook her head. That was like the third time that it had happened in a hour, not to mention the looks she was getting. Every guy in the room seemed to be staring at her. Domon couldn't help but feel a tad jealous, but he knew Rain would never hurt him again. He just bit his lip and watched Rain try to start dancing with the girls again. This guy was different, though, insisting that she dance with him. Again she refused, and he grabbed the brunette by the arm and dragged her to him.

_I look the other way_

_They're hittin' on her_

_Every night and day_

_They telephone her_

_They try to get to her_

_But I know they can't_

Domon was up in a flash and had the man by the shoulder telling him to get away from Rain. The man let go and sulked away, as Rain rubbed the arm he had grabbed. Domon leaned in to her, asking if she was all right. She nodded, biting her lip. That was when a slow song came on. Surprising even himself, he asked her to dance. He pulled her close and allowed his body to just move with hers, in a slow, rhythmic circle. He heard her sigh and rest her head on his shoulder, and he smiled.

_Cause she never lets it go to her heart_

_She never lets it go that far_

_When they start talkin'_

_She starts walkin'_

_Right back to my arms_

_She can turn every head_

_But she never lets it go to her heart_

It had been like that everywhere they went. Guys and girls stared at them, hoping that his profusion of love was all a joke. But it wasn't and he showed the fact openly. Kisses on the cheek, holding hands, both had become a normal thing for them. They actually had one girl come up and ask him why he loved Rain. He looked at the woman like she was crazy. Who could not love Rain? She was everything a guy could hope for. She was smart, kind, and (most of the time) was even tempered-not to mention beautiful. A guy would be crazy not to feel something for her. Guys also came up to her and asked her why she had stayed with him. Her answer was that they had been friends since they where kids, and then she pointed out that she had been rewarded for her stubbornness. Now she had the most important person in her life. She loved him more then life itself (yes, it's a corny line) and she couldn't be happier.

_She walks into the room_

_And everybody watches every move_

_Hopin' she don't love me_

_I know it by the way_

_They hang around_

_But they don't realize_

_There's more to her than what meets the eye_

_That's why I'm certain_

_No matter what they do to reach her now_

There was a soft yawn from Rain as the song ended and he lifted his head up to see what was wrong with her. She smiled at him and said she was just a little tiered. He scowled and pulled her over to where Chibodee was sitting. Domon told the American that they needed to go, using the excuse that they had promised Min and Hoi that they would be back before they went to bed. Chibodee, half-intoxicated, nodded and Domon held Rain close as they made their way through the crowd of people. Rain let out a sigh of relief as they left the crowed building. Domon kissed her gently and pulled her towards the boat.

_She never lets it go to her heart_

_She never lets it go that far_

_When they start talkin'_

_She starts walkin'_

_Right back to my arms_

_She can turn every head_

_But she never lets it go to her heart_

About half way there, they passed the hospital that they had been at not much more then a week ago. Domon grinned and pulled her under 'the tree'. Rain smiled, remembering what had happened last time they where there. Domon bit his lip, his hand fingering something in his pocket. Rain looked at her boyfriend and asked what was wrong. Taking a deep breath, he pulled a small black velvet box from his pocket. Rain's eyes widened as she realized what was going on. Domon made an odd noise as he tried to get what he wanted to say out, but Rain flung her arms around him, whispering her answer in his ear. He held the brunette close as he realized that he would never have to worry about her. She would never again stray from his arms. They where going to be as they swore they would be so long ago, the last thing they had told each other before Domon had left for training.

_When they start talkin'_

_She starts walkin'_

_Right back to my arms_

_She can turn every head_

_But she never lets it go to her heart_

Together Forever

An:This was a really short story, I can't believe it.


	4. Another Untitled

I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I had no internet during the summer. Spent most of it reading. Any way, I've done a fic with this song, but I REALLY like this one as a R/D song, it fits them so well.

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam, (but I do own 4 DVDs of the show) and I don't own the song, Tim McGraw does (wish I owned him _drools_)

Another untitled

Domon leaned on the rail of the boat, deep in thought. Rain was out with the other girls, taking a well-earned break for the Gundam repairs. Even though Natasha had to drag her along with them. She had wanted to stay with him, but he insisted she go enjoy herself with the others, leaving him with the other members of the Shuffle Alliance. Chibodee had brought his radio and tuned it into an American country station. How he did that, Domon had no clue. Suddenly a song his attention and he looked up. He recognized from a CD his mother had gotten from an friend of hers that had moved to Neo-America.

_I don't know why I act the way I do  
Like I ain't got a single thing to lose  
Sometimes I'm my own worst enemy  
I guess that's just the cowboy in me _

'Sounds like me" he thought to himself. He had acted like a total jerk over the past year, hurting those who tried to help him heal. He had nearly got himself killed several times, not caring if he did. Anger ruled him and it affected those around him. But all had taken it in stride, and had supported him nether the less. The others had almost thrown away their dreams to help him save the earth, and none of them regretted it. They all said that they would do it again in a heartbeat. They had become then comrades, they had become surrogate brothers. And what a crazy family they made.

_I got a life that most would love to have  
But sometimes I still wake up fightin' mad  
At where this road I'm heading down might lead  
I guess that's just the cowboy in me  
_

In general, he had a good life, He grew up with both parents and an older brother, unlike most of the other guys. They where also sane, which is more then he could say for Rain's mother. She didn't even acknowledge the fact that she had one. He shuddered at the thought of all the pageants she forced the little girl into, and the mess she had left behind that had been the little girl's confidence and happiness. He would never forgive the woman for what he did to his friend. But he was the angry one, dark and bitter to the world. Rain had been quick to forgive and forget, but he hadn't. He let himself forget about all the good things and memories he had, and concentrated on the bad. He let himself be controlled by his anger and pride. He had been such a fool._  
_

_The urge to run, the restlessness  
The heart of stone I sometimes get  
The things I've done for foolish pride  
The me that's never satisfied  
The face that's in the mirror when I don't like what I see  
I guess that's just the cowboy in me _

He had been constantly on the move, always eager to leave one place for the next one. He hated sitting still, stopping only when Rain used her 'doctor' tone of voice, or saw the fear of his collapse in her eyes. Sometimes not even she could stop him. Then he would yell at her and push her away. His pride had hurt her so many times. He couldn't count how many times he had seen the hurt in her eyes, but had only become colder to her. He saw her as his weakness, and he couldn't show that she was. If that had happened, she would have been the Dark Gundam's target earlier, before he had felt her to be more then a friend.

_  
Girl I know there's times you must have thought  
There ain't a line you've drawn I haven't crossed  
But you set your mind to see this love on through  
I guess that's just the cowboy in you _

Looking back on it know he wondered how she had put up with him. He had hurt her so badly, yet she came back and cooled his temper or tended to his wounds. She rarely complained, unless he was being really bull-headed. She could be just as stubborn as he was, and had a worse temper. She could control it much better then he could, but when she did loose it, he had better watch out. The best example was the time she had caught him and Allenby tinkering with the Gundam. He had no clue she could throw them out of the Gundam, but he had learned the hard way. But he was glad for her stubborn loyalty, it had been the only thing that had gotten him through the past year.

_The urge to run, the restlessness  
The heart of stone I sometimes get  
The things I've done for foolish pride  
The me that's never satisfied  
The face that's in the mirror when I don't like what I see  
I guess that's just the cowboy in me  
_

He had pulled above it all, defeating the Dark Gundam and become the Gundam Champion.

He had his father back, and the love of his life by his side. Domon thought about all of the people he had met, the friends he had made. He smiled to himself as he thought of the children he had made friends with. He seemed to have some animal magnetism with them.

There where more good things that had happened then bad ones, he didn't realized it until after the fight. Life was funny like that.

_We ride and never worry about the fall  
I guess that's just the cowboy in us all _

All of them had been through a lot, and now they where ready to move on with their lives. They all had people that where important to them. Domon chuckled at the memory of Natasha telling Argo she had quit the army. Argo had looked at her and asked why. Natasha gave him a very un-Natasha like grin and said the only reason she had joined it was to met cute guys. Marie was still hanging around George, Sai, pinning over Cecil. Shirley had shocked Chibodee after their arrival on earth by kissing him. Him and Rain had a nice, steady relationship going on. His though where interrupted but someone hitting him on the head. "Earth to Domon, Are you there?" asked Chibodee. Domon shook his head and looked at his friends. "What?" he asked. We where just asking you how things are going with Rain." came the reply. Just then Rain and the other girls came up. He grinned as she wrapped her arms around and kissed him on the cheek. Domon smiled and shut his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her. God knows he didn't deserve her, but he had her, and he was keeping her.

_I guess that's just the cowboy in me _

I want to thank you guys for your reviews and suggestions for songs. I'll get to them later.

In the words of the Gunny from 'Mail Call'- Hoorah!


End file.
